TV at the Tower
by The Hunger Games Geek
Summary: Loki decides to watch some TV. The Avengers join in. Some interesting events occur. Slight AU in which Loki lives at Stark Tower with the gang.


**TV at the Tower**

**Summary: Loki decides to watch TV. The Avengers join in. (Slightly AU in which Loki lives at Stark Tower with the gang.)**

**Warning: Contains spoilers for The Avengers (duh!)**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction story ever so…please bear with me! This is pretty much the result of my boredom at school so if it seems a bit odd just know I'm practically a lifeless fangirl. And btw this happens before TDW. Hope you enjoy!**

**~The Hunger Games Geek**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Though I wish I did. ;)**

The God of MIschief stared confusedly at the bright screen while munching on detonated kernels of corn called "popcorn". The screen showed a cartoon of a talking sponge in a pineapple. Loki had no idea why mortals watched this for fun.

"Stark, what is this contraption called again?" he asked.

Tony strolled into the living room and sighed. It had been four months since the god was sent to Earth as a punishment for his crimes. Loki turned out to be a pretty decent guy and the team welcomed him with hesitant, but open arms.

"For the millionth time, it's called a TV! What are you watching?" the billionaire asked.

Loki replied, "I am unsure but it seems to depict a sponge and a starfish. The squid character is quite interesting, however."

Just then, Clint and Natasha walked in sweaty and tired from training. Clint hadn't enjoyed the idea of Loki living at the tower. But after a long lecture from Nat about how mind control "wasn't that bad", he accepted the man. Natasha didn't care too much about their guest since she was able to trick the clever god. She constantly rubbed that in his face.

"What's up?'' asked the archer.

"Oh, hey Legolas." Tony responded. Clint rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I'm trying to show Reindeer Games what television is. As you know, our alien friend here is a bit behind on pop culture."

"Alien? That's offensive," Loki said, raising a brow at him.

"If we're going to show Loki some TV shows, we might as well start with Doctor Who," a voice called out.

The group jumped in surprise and turned to see Bruce in the corner of the room reading a book. The scientist had been quietly watching the confused god in amusement. Tony grinned at him before nodding his head in agreement. The two loved the show and watched it together for hours when they weren't blowing things up in the lab.

"Yes! We should!"exclaimed Tony.

"I thought Pepper banned you from watching that. You know, when you went to "Whocon" instead of her _birthday party_?" questioned Clint.

Natasha chuckled at how excited Bruce and Tony looked. They looked like teenage girls. Thor and Steve entered the room as Tony lunged at Loki for the remote. Steve 's eyes widened in alarm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" asked the super soldier.

Bruce answered immediately, "We're watching Doctor Who!"

"What is this _Doctor of Who_?" boomed the god of thunder.

Tony had the remote and changed the channel to BBC. He turned towards Thor and gave him a hurt look before arguing with Clint that the show was not "nerdy and stupid". Loki and Steve exchanged looks. Both men had no idea what was happening. The room filled with loud voices and was distracting Nat from reading _Divergent._ Natasha let out an exasperated sigh before standing up from her seat on the now crowded couch.

"Boys! _Shut up for a second!" _growled the assassin. She couldn't believe how childish the men could act.

They looked up at the Black Widow, slightly afraid of getting their butts kicked by her.

"Let's just watch some TV in peace. If you are objective to the idea, well, you know why they call me the Black Widow," she stated with a smirk. The team sat down quietly on the couch before turning their attention to the flat screen.

Loki watched with interest and was about to comment on the strange robot with a toilet plunger and a whisk before the channel changed. Thor had gotten hold of the remote and observed it.

"What is this magical device? It is able to change the images on the "vision of Telly"? How interesting!" he boomed. Loki scowled at his oaf of a brother and muttered something about siblings. Both Tony and Bruce's faces fell when they saw the lack of bow ties onscreen. Instead, a team of young S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appeared on the screen.

"I see no Matt Smith or daleks. I'm not interested," commented Tony. He was about to change it back before they all noticed something. Well, some_one._

"I-Is that..who I think it is? _Phil_?!" yelled Steve. The captain didn't remember the Battle of New York _too_ clearly but he was sure that Phil had..died.

"Son of Coul? I remember him!" bellowed Thor.

"Yeah you should Point Break. He DIED. Your little bro stabbed him with his glow stick of destiny. And I had just found out that his first name wasn't 'Agent'. I was also unaware of him being on a freakin' TV show!'," Tony answered.

"Forget that Anthony! How is that man alive?!" yelled Loki.

The group of heroes stared at the screen in confusion before the elevator opened. Director Fury jumped out and shot the TV with his gun. Tony looked bewildered, knowing Pepper would kill him. That was her _birthday _present.

"Uhh.. you're not supposed to watch that," Nick said with a nervous chuckle. He ran back into the elevator and left abruptly leaving the adults even _more_ flustered.

"Wait! _When did Phil die?!" _shouted Banner. He was preparing to Hulk out in anger. The Avengers and Loki looked awkwardly at each other. Of course, they forgot to tell the green rage monster that their fellow friend had died in the battle. But that's an entirely different story.

**A/N: So how was it? Please read and review! I'd love to know what was good (and bad) with the story ;) And tell me if any characters were too OOC.**

**~ The Hunger Games Geek**


End file.
